


Unusually Unusual

by Rogue_Princess



Category: Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue_Princess/pseuds/Rogue_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Au. Alanna attends a dinner as a favor for Thom and meets the unusually charming George Cooper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unusually Unusual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyofAvalon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofAvalon/gifts).



> This was a birthday gift for my good friend who requested that I do a modern George and Alanna fic for her. This was my second attempt at a modern universe and not at all what I was expecting it to be. She wanted to see what I could do with a modern setting. Her only requirements were it have Alanna/George and it be modern and this was the result. Hope you enjoy!

Alanna shook her head as she put her headphones in her ears to drown out her twin brother. He had come to visit her for the weekend but he wouldn't stop babbling about his latest idea, never mind the fact it was impossible as he himself had already admitted. When Thom got like this it was best to just ignore him. He had insisted on them going out to eat even when he was one of the most antisocial people that she'd met in her whole life. He put up with his colleagues, and their father. The only people he loved beside himself were her and their mother. "Remind me again why you decided we needed to go out to eat for dinner? While neither of us is the best cook we could have easily ordered in." She snapped at her brother deciding it would be better to interrupt him for an answer than to let him keep going.

Thom paused for a moment and glanced over at his twin in amusement. Her purple eyes were glaring at him and if she hadn't pulled her red hair back into a braid he was sure it would be whipping around her in some invisible wind. "Now Alanna, it will do you good to get out of your apartment and socialize a bit. It's not like you can't leave your apartment for a few hours. Besides I'm tired of takeout food, since I'm your guest we should do what I want." His sister's apartment was decorated rather simply with the only fancy design being a mural in her bedroom. She'd had the jungle mural with a lioness crouching in the shadows painted as soon as she got the apartment. The rest of the apartment was decorated in creams and browns which was their mother's handiwork. If it had been left to Alanna the entire apartment would have probably been decorated purple because it was easy.

Alanna scowled as her brother pulled her headphones out of her ears. "What if I don't want to socialize Thom? Don't even try and tell me that you do, because that's a lie and we both know it. As for takeout there's nothing wrong with it, if you wanted real food you should have gone to visit mom and dad not me."

Thom chuckled softly as he pulled Alanna out of her apartment and shut her door behind them. "Yes, but I wanted to spend time with my favorite sister. It will not hurt you to eat out especially since I'm the one paying. Just because you haven't been able to find a decent boyfriend yet doesn't mean that there isn't one out there. You live in New York Alanna; there are plenty of men for you to meet. Now stop resisting and come on." He said calmly as he dragged his sister towards the staircase knowing better than to step foot in an elevator with her when she was annoyed with him.

Alanna scowled as she let her brother lead her down the stairs of her apartment building. "I'm your only sister, therefore I'm always going to be your favorite so that trick doesn't work on me Thom. What's the real reason we're going out to eat and why are we leaving so early?"

Thom smirked slightly as his sister finally stopped sulking and realized he was up to something. "We're leaving early sister dear, so that we can go shopping. I'm meeting someone that I want to invest in my business and I'm bringing you along for moral support, though I'm not so sure that's a good idea come to think of it. You need a nice dress for the place we're eating and no you can't wear any of your old formals from high school or college because quite frankly they're not your style. We both know you wore those things to appease mom, we're getting something that will actually be more of your style and taste. I also have to get a matching outfit so that we look impressive this evening."

Alanna sighed as she offered her brother a glare when he pulled her into a boutique. "I suppose the dress can't be purple either can it?"

Thom smirked in amusement as he shook his head at her. "No purple, choose something else for a change that brings out your eyes. Something to make you look striking, grey or silver have always looked good on you." He said as his sister tossed him another glare and began to browse through the many dresses in the store. The one good thing about having a tomboy for a sister was she never took long to shop. It was just buying her a whole new outfit that would take a while.

Alanna finally found a dress that suited her tastes and her brother's request after about thirty minutes of looking. It was a simple spaghetti strap dress in two shades of silver. It would work perfectly for what her brother wanted. "I found my dress Thom now let's go." She told her brother as she grabbed her size and headed to her brother without even bothering to try the dress on.

Thom shook his head. "Alanna, you need to try the dress on to make sure it fits and that it looks good on you. After that we can leave but if we can find matching shoes and accessories here that would be better as well. You're not wearing your purple stud earrings with this dress, maybe the black pearls that Myles gave you for your birthday last year."

Alanna scowled when he mentioned more shopping. "I have a matching necklace that was given to me along with the earrings." Myles had been her history professor in college and once she'd graduated he'd more or less adopted her as his own. He didn't have a wife or children and fondly referred to Alanna as his daughter.

Thom smirked as he gently shoved his sister towards a dressing room with the dress she'd picked out. "That saves us the trouble of everything but shoes, and I know you've tossed out all the heels you own. Myles never makes you wear them for his parties so I know that you need a new pair of heels."

Alanna scowled with fury when her brother shoved her into a dressing room and shut the door in her face. She reluctantly changed into the dress and smirked when it fit her exactly like she thought it would. So much for Thom's claim that it might not fit her even if it was her size, her brother didn't know anything about eyeballing dresses. "I'm coming out Thom and if you laugh or make one stupid comment I swear I will leave you to face this dinner on your own." She snapped as she stepped out of the dressing room.

Thom glanced up at his sister and let out a long whistle knowing it would irritate her. "You look nice Alanna, now let's find you a pair of heels and we can see about going back to your apartment and changing. It's not going to take very long for me to find a shirt to match your dress. You picked out an easy color to match." He told her as she gave him a final glare before whirling around to stalk back into the dressing room. He knew his sister wouldn't abandon him when he needed her the most. This business deal had the potential to be one of his best yet but George Cooper wasn't a man to take lightly. Alanna would be able to help him keep his temper and he'd do the same with her. Thom needed George Cooper to agree to the business deal otherwise everything he'd set up would have been for nothing and he'd have to start looking for new investments.

George Cooper was known to all of the antique dealers as a man who could get you almost anything you wanted if it was worth it for him. He didn't procure things lightly it had to be worth his time, which is why Thom needed Alanna to help make sure he kept his temper in check that night. George Cooper was also one of the richest businessmen around and had contacts everywhere. Thom had one of the best Antique shops in the U.S but some of the stuff he wanted for his shop could only be procured by men like George Cooper. As long as you didn't ask how he got the antiques there could be some very good deals worked out with the man. Of course if Alanna found out Thom knew he'd never hear the end of it because his sister was very much against shady deals. She always claimed he'd end up getting burned one day.

Alanna sighed as she came back out of the changing room in her jeans and t-shirt. "Thom, let's just buy this blasted dress and the stupid heels and get out of here. If anyone I know saw me here at the Irish Rose Boutique I would never hear the end of it."

"Yes, yes I know. My sister can't be seen shopping for elegant things every once in a while or it would ruin her reputation." Thom teased as they headed over to the shoe section. It didn't take long to locate a pair of heels for her or a dress shirt for him. Once they'd paid for everything they headed back to the apartment to get ready for the dinner.

"Thom, why are you so insistent on me being at this dinner of yours? You've gone to plenty of business dinners in the past without needing me to come along when you've been in New York before." Alanna asked as she stepped out of her bedroom while fastening her necklace in place.

"Because sister dear, I need the moral support. The man I'm meeting isn't your typical businessman, he's at the top of the food chain and if I can get him to support my business then I won't really need worry about investors or trying to locate a certain antique again for a very long time." Thom told her with a smile as he tucked a stray curl of hair behind her ear. "You look beautiful, now let's get going. We don't want to be late."

Alanna sighed as she followed Thom to the table they would be sitting at that night. She noted with interest there was already another man there. She couldn't tell much about him from where she was standing behind Thom but she could see that he wasn't what most people would call handsome. He had a slightly large nose and as they got closer she could see that he had hazel eyes which seemed to be dancing with the candlelight from their table.

George Cooper glanced up from his spot at the table as he heard the sound of Thom Trebond shushing someone. His gaze instantly focused in on the lovely redheaded woman at his dinner companion's side. She must be Thom's twin sister that he had mentioned at some of their previous dinners. This was their last official meeting where they'd be working out a deal for him to invest in Thom's antique shop. George wasn't overly fond of Thom Trebond but the man had a good head for business and he could respect that, which is why he'd chosen to back the young man's antique shop. "Good evening Thom, who's your lovely companion?" He asked with a grin his eyes dancing as he gazed at the young woman.

Thom smirked slightly and raised an eyebrow when he saw his sister actually blush at George Cooper's comment. "George, this is my twin sister, Alanna Trebond. Alanna, this is George Copper the man I told you we'd be meeting for dinner. Can you say hello?" He prompted only to get hit on the arm.

"I'm perfectly capable of saying hello, Thom." She snapped at her brother before she turned to the very amused man in front of them and offered him her hand. "Sorry about that Mr. Cooper, my brother sometimes forgets his manners as do I. It's a pleasure to meet you." Alanna said with a slight smile as she tried to recover from the blush earlier.

George smiled at her. "It isn't a problem at all, in fact I rather enjoy the fact you're able to act so natural around me. It looks as though that isn't the first time you've hit your brother." He told Alanna with a smile as he kissed the back of her hand making her blush again as Thom frowned. George Cooper flirting with his sister wasn't part of the plan.

"Yes, I've hit Thom many times over the years or dumped him in a puddle of water. Now Mr. Cooper I believer your business is with my brother?" Alanna asked as she smoothly withdrew her hand and sat down at the table trying not to look into those dancing hazel eyes.

"Yes, this dinner was to wrap things up between your brother and myself but I find you much more interesting Ms. Trebond." George admitted as he watched her squirm. She clearly didn't like being the center of his attention but she was just as drawn to him as he was to her if the way she kept looking at him was any hint.

"Then you should wrap things up with my brother." Alanna insisted firmly as she gave George a glare, causing him to laugh. Thom shook his head as he sat down next to Alanna. This was going to turn into a battle of wills before the night was out and his sister was going to lose. When George Cooper wanted something, he would get it.

"If you insist Ms. Trebond, but I can assure you we aren't finished yet." George said with a grin. Alanna Trebond was a very interesting young woman just from what he'd seen of her and he wasn't going to let her go until he'd figured her out at the very least.

Alanna nodded her head. "You're here to talk with Thom so focus on him." She said as she gave him a stern look. Anything to get the man to stop looking at her! She felt like he could see right through her and she wasn't sure that she liked a man she'd just met having that ability. Thom was her twin brother so it was only natural that he be able to see through her and not care about her personality. A man she'd never met before tonight should not be able to see through her and she should not be feeling drawn to him. All she had to do was get through this dinner and she'd never see George Cooper again.

Thom grinned as his sister kicked her shoes off the minute they got back into her apartment. "I'm so glad that's over! Don't ever ask me to go to one of those things again Thom." Alanna snapped as she glared at him over her shoulder. That had been one of the longest dinners of her life and it didn't help that once George Cooper and Thom had finished their business her brother's guest had focused on her the rest of the dinner and hadn't left her alone.

"You're just glad because George Cooper isn't asking you a dozen questions a minute anymore. He seemed to be more interested in you than in me. I wouldn't be surprised if we see him again, you seem to be a good luck charm sister dear. I wasn't sure if I'd get that deal before tonight but he was rather eager to get all the business out of the way so he could focus on you." Thom told her with a smirk.

Alanna scowled as she grabbed one of her heels and flung it in Thom's direction forcing her brother to dodge the projectile. "If you don't shut your mouth Thom, I'll shut it for you and you won't like the method I pick." She snarled as she stalked into her bedroom and slammed the door shut. The last thing she was going to do was tell Thom that part of her wouldn't mind seeing George Cooper again.

George grinned to himself as he walked into the store. He'd tracked Alanna Trebond down after Thom had left New York. It wouldn't do to have a protective brother around while he won the man's sister over. He didn't need Thom Trebond interfering at all. He'd left Alanna alone while her brother was in town but now that Thom was gone it was time to start the game. She'd be his one way or another, he'd known that night at the restaurant that she was the kind of woman he'd been looking for and it was very unlikely another woman like her would come along anytime soon. Besides Alanna Trebond could be very charming when she wanted to be, she'd proved that at dinner but he rather liked her fiery temper that kept showing through. There was a woman who wasn't afraid to be herself, temper and all.

Alanna sighed in annoyance as she watched a customer leave in a huff because they didn't get what they'd wanted. It wasn't her fault that the store didn't have what they wanted. Thom managed to have a wide range of antiques but he didn't have everything, he tried to get things in special if a customer requested them but she wasn't about to mention that with the bad attitude the woman had been sporting.

"Scaring off poor defenseless customers now are we? What would your brother say to that?" Alanna glanced up in surprise when she heard a somewhat familiar voice, only to find herself staring into a pair of amused eyes.

"It's not my fault we didn't have what she was looking for, Thom does his best but he can't have everything and besides he knows better than to leave me in charge of the customers at his shop. He knows he loses business as I just scare them off. That's why he has a nice friendly clerk who runs the front and I just manage the back of the store." She informed George calmly. "Unfortunately said clerk called in sick today which left me up front, and that means I have to deal with annoying customers like the one that just left. Now, what are you doing here Mr. Cooper?"

George laughed at her explanation; the woman didn't care what people thought of her that was for sure. Her purple eyes were just glaring at him daring him to make a comment about her people skills, or her lack of them. "Call me George, and I came to see you of course. I told you that night at dinner we weren't done. You've managed to catch my interest Ms. Trebond and I'm afraid you're just going to have to put up with me for a while."

Alanna groaned as she buried her face in her arms. "George then, why don't you just go away? I don't need to put up with you, Thom is supposed to be the one that puts up with you, not me." She said as she lifted her head from her arms long enough to give him a withering stare.

"Thom isn't here and you're the one that interests me, why don't you just give in? It will make it easier in the long run if you just give in and accept that I'm determined to get to know you and become your friend. If you'd like we can even start over, and act as though we didn't meet through Thom." George said with a charming smile while Alanna just shook her head again.

"If I say yes, does that mean you'll go away faster?"

"For now, but I think you'll like me Ms. Trebond. I have a good sense of humor, which you seem to be lacking."

Alanna shook her head as she rolled her eyes. "I'll have you know that I do have a sense of humor. It just tends to vanish when dealing with charming rogues such as yourself." She told him.

George chuckled. "So I'm a charming rogue? What does that make you?"

Alanna smirked as she looked up at him. "The only one that will put up with you and not fall for your smile and charm."

George shook his head with a grin. He'd met all kinds of women and yet he'd never come across one quite like Alanna Trebond. "Well, I suppose there has to be someone like that. Though it would be much more fun if you occasionally fell for them."

Alanna chuckled as she shook her head. "Oh no, you're way to used to flashing that grin of yours and getting what you want. It's not going to be happening with me. Since I'm calling you George you may as well call me Alanna, besides I don't care much for Ms. Trebond."

George grinned at her. "See you're falling for my charm already." He teased as Alanna raised an eyebrow and lifted up a heavy book from the desk in front of her.

"Not even in your wildest dreams George, now since you're going to be hanging around all day you can put that charming grin of yours to use. You can man the desk today as I'm sure you know how and I'll go work in the back. It's a win win situation for both of us, you still get to hang around and I get someone who is actually decent with customers working up front in my stead." Alanna told him with a smirk as she dropped the book back down on the desk and headed towards the back room.

"I never recall saying yes, Alanna!" George called after her grinning as she shot him another smirk over her shoulder.

"You did, when you said you weren't leaving here anytime soon." She told him before vanishing into the back laughing. Having George Cooper for a friend was going to be interesting and she knew Thom was likely to warn her to be careful when he found out but for some reason she found herself trusting George more than she should someone she'd just met.


End file.
